Rangiku's Brithday
by ShiningKnightess
Summary: First Bleach fanfic. Just something fluffy for today. Rangiku thinks he forgot.


**A.N. So yeah, this was meant to be put up earlier but fate was against me today and made me go take a nap. So yeah, first Bleach fanfic, and first HitsuMatsu. Enjoy.**

Rangikus Birthday

Rangiku Matsumoto sat at her desk doing paperwork. Not that she wanted to, but her captain and boyfriend, Toshiro Hitsugaya, gave her no choice. One; he wasn't even there, two; He left a note saying if she didn't do he would never let her go home early, ever. Normally she wouldn't be so disappointed about it but today was her birthday and no one had yet to say something, not even Haineko. Speaking of Haineko, where was she? It wasn't like her to just manifest herself and go off on her own without telling her mistress first. Rangiku sighed and got up to get herself some more tea. As she was pouring she didn't notice the door open and close. She jumped slightly when someone put their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" Mumbled the voice of Toshiro as he kissed her neck.

"Toshiro!" Rangiku slightly squeaked she he kissed her. "Where have you been?"

"I had to do a few errands for Ukitake." He answered as she turned in his arms.

"So you give me all the paperwork?" She pouted.

Toshiro chuckled, "It's good for you to do it sometimes."

"It is not."

Toshiro rolled his eyes and kissed her head. "Quit complaining. Get it done and then we'll have all night to ourselves."

"To do what?" She asked, trying to act innocent.

"Hmm…I think Haineko wanted to play some card game tonight." He answered pushing towards her desk.

"Wha…? Where are you going?" Rangiku asked as he walked towards the door.

"I have a few more errands to go do."

"Do you know what today is?" She huffed.

"Tuesday." Toshiro stated.

"I meant the date."

"The 29th. Look I'll see you at home, ok?" He then left before she could say anything else.

Rangiku huffed again and glared at the door. What could be more important than her birthday, he never forgot before. She sighed before turning back to the paperwork, he was right about one thing if she got it done now they'd have more time tonight.

BLEACHBLEAHCBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACHBLEACH

Rangiku walked home feeling slightly hurt. Toshiro hadn't come back and not even the guys had come by to say anything. She sighed as she entered her and Toshiro's home. Haineko still never showed up and now here she was disappointed and lonely. Rangiku walked to the kitchen intent on finding some sake when something caught her eye. On the table was a large vase filled with Chrysanthemums and Daisies and a box of dried Persimmons, along with a note. She picked up the note and read, '_Happy Birthday, Mistress. Enjoy. Love Haineko and Hyorinmaru.'_ Well she did remember after all. Before she could think about it anymore hands covered her eyes for a second time.

"Guess who?"

"Hmm…could it be my very blushable captain?" She asked playing along.

Toshiro blushed at the comment. "Good guess."

"Aren't you going to move your hands?"

"If you promise to leave your eyes closed."

"Oh? How come?" She asked.

"You'll see." He said as he began to lead her down the hall.

Rangiku couldn't help but giggle as he led her down the hall, a smile started to form on her face as they stopped.

"You can open them now."

Rangiku opened eyes and squealed. First the bed was made with royal blue silk sheets that had pink accents that she had seen in the living world, and there was a stuff pink cat sitting in the middle. She ran over and jumped on the bed before hugging the cat.

"It's sooooo cute! And you remember what sheets I liked!"

Toshiro chuckled as she squealed. "Of course. Happy Birthday, Ran."

She smiled before going over to him and hugging him, "Thank you." She said before kissing him, "You know I know a way we can both enjoy the sheets." She purred seductively in his ear.

"Oh really?"

"Yep." She then kissed him harder and they took it from there.

**So there you go. Hope everyone was in character. And in case you're wondering about the whole Haineko manifestation thing, it's kind of from the 'Unknown Zanpakuto Tales' season. Anyway I hope enjoyed it and look out world there's a new Bleach fanfic author out! R&R.**


End file.
